Even Though It's Inconcievable to You
by Kasigi Omi
Summary: Marron leaves Milphey, but will the Haz Knight leave it at that? Of course not! Shounen ai.


Even Though It's Inconceivable to You 

Even Though It's Inconceivable to You 

"Milphey, I don't think this is going to work." Marron greeted his lover of three months with this unpleasant news, before turning and walking right back out of the room. 

"What!?" Milphey bolted up from his bed and chased after the young mage, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face him, only now seeing the bruises and cuts all over his face and what could be seen of his chest under the ripped fabric. 

"I said, I don't think we can work out," Marron repeated, patiently, trying not to flinch as Milphey examined the deep gash on his forearm. 

"What happened?" Milphey demanded. 

"The fight didn't go quite as planned. Now, let go." 

Milphey looked intently into Marron's eyes at that point, and Marron lowered his eyes. "What happened?" Milphey repeated. Were those tears shining in Marron's golden eyes? 

"My- My brother was hurt." 

"Ah. And you feel that since you couldn't protect him you deserve to be punished and you're not good enough to have a relationship, is that it?" Marron's silence answered that question better than words ever could. 

"I see. I just want you to know that you shouldn't blame yourself, and just because something went badly doesn't mean you deserve to suffer." 

"Let go of my arm," Marron ordered, tugging futilely. 

"Very well," Milphey conceded, letting go and watching as Marron walked off down the hall. "I refuse to let things end this easily," he mused to himself. "Now to find something that can reach him." 

It was several days before inspiration struck. Milphey had been taking a walk when he had observed Marron listening intently to Tira singing in the courtyard. Music reached Marron in a way words alone could not, and so Mille would use music to win his lover back. 

Turning another page in his book on fire magic, Marron studiously ignored the screams coming from the other room where the girls were whipping his brother, again. Carrot had recovered from his injuries quickly, but Marron still blamed himself. He missed Milphey, but he knew it would be for the best that he had ended it. If he had made a mistake that had hurt his brother, he didn't deserve to have someone to love. After all, he couldn't even take care of one person he loved. How would he ever be able to handle two? 

That was when he heard the music. It was faint, floating through the room. He had to strain to hear it, but as it was music, he was sure it would be worth it to listen. Then a familiar voice began to sing. 

"I know you can't imagine angels taking flight. I know you can't imagine your darkest hour light. You might think it's strange, but I know that you can fly. I know you don't believe, but there's Heaven in your eye." 

Curious now, Marron put his book down and tried to determine where the music was coming from. 

Outside, Milphey continued singing, hoping that Marron was listening and wasn't too involved with his book to hear. "And when you think you're not enough, just know that I do, even though it's inconceivable to you." 

He was trying to convey his deep feelings for Marron in the tone of his voice, and in the words he had written earlier that day. If only he could see Marron's face to know how it was working! 

"I know you can't imagine you could heal the blind. I know you can't imagine, you could change my life. You don't seem to see, you're the miracle in me. I know you don't agree, but the world needs you to breathe." 

Marron was fairly certain the song was coming from outside, so he pushed open the doors to the balcony and stepped out, idly brushing a few strands of his hair out of his face when the wind blew it into his eyes. 

He cast his eyes to the ground, but saw no one. Yet, he was fairly certain that was where the sound was coming from. Who was singing to him? Or were they even singing to him? 

"Okay, he's outside, so he does hear me. Keep yourself hidden until the grand finale," Milphey coached himself as he continued singing. 

"And when you think you're not enough, just know that I do, even though it's inconceivable to you." 

"I just hope my singing's not as bad as I think it is." 

"I can't imagine why your eyes don't make you smile." Marron smiled wistfully at that line, remembering how often Milphey had told him he had beautiful eyes. Marron invariably pointed out that Milphey had golden eyes as well, but Mille always assured him that his golden eyes were more beautiful. 

"I can't imagine why you don't say you're worth my while. And baby, you don't see it now, but still I know it's true, even though it's inconceivable to you." 

If only he could figure out who was singing! 

"I know you can't imagine standing on the moon." Mille had written that line after remembering a night of gazing at the moon with his lover. Marron always loved the moon. Anything to make sure Marron knew this song was for him! 

"I know you can't imagine this song's about you." 

Marron chuckled. "How did the singer know I was questioning that?" 

"Please don't go away. Take a step, it'd be too far. I'm not overreacting, I just see things as they are. And when you think you're not enough, just know that I do, even though it's inconceivable to you." 

"Please, let this work," Milphey prayed. 

"This had better not be a love ballad from Gateau," Marron thought irritably. He liked Gateau well enough as a friend, but he could never be romantically interested in him, and he was quickly losing patience with his seduction attempts. "Wait a moment. Gateau can't sing this well. Who is it then?" 

He looked back over the rail just in time to see a figure step out of the shadows. "Milphey!?" 

"Even though it's inconceivable to you. And when you think you're not enough, just know that I do. Even though it's inconceivable to you. Even though it's inconceivable to you. Even though it's inconceivable to you." 

Milphey finished his song and looked up, only to see Marron was gone. "Huh?" Before he could dwell on it any more, he was almost barreled over by the young mage, who flung his arms around his neck in an exuberant hug. 

"Thank you," Marron whispered. 

"Did you like it?" Milphey asked, hugging Marron back, glad that his ploy had apparently worked. It felt so good to be holding him again! 

"Yes. Very much. I needed that. I was acting foolish and I needed something to point it out to me. I'm sorry." 

"You're forgiven." 

They were silent for a moment before Milphey added, "Welcome back." 

"It's good to be back," Marron replied, before no more words were said for the rest of the night. 

Notes: I've just always loved this song and wanted to do a songfic of it. The song belongs to Leah Andreone, and the characters are also borrowed. Aww! Milphey singing! Kawaii!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


End file.
